el antes y el después
by penonin94
Summary: ¡Por fin un nuevo capítulo! Ch.8:"Se quedó mirando a los labios entreabiertos de Rick, tan cerca que podía notar su aliento, tan cerca que casi podía notar su textura..."
1. Chapter 1

**Pró****logo**

Richard Castle tenía muchas cosas preciadas: tenía a su maravillosa hija, a su peculiar pero a la vez querida madre, un trabajo que le encantaba y dinero que le permitía disfrutar de sus cosas preciadas sin tener que preocuparse de tener problemas a fin de mes. Pese a todo eso, había una cosa que Castle no tenía, una cosa que deseaba y que el dinero no podía comprar.

Él siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo. Cuando era pequeño pensó que era por su padre, un hombre invisible que al cabo de un tiempo desapareció casi completamente de su mente. Tiempo después dejó de hacer caso a ese sentimiento para dedicarse a las locuras de la adolescencia. Creciendo, descubrió su talento y pasión por la escritura, e hizo que sus personajes experimentasen sentimientos que él temía demasiado tener.

No fue hasta años después, hasta el nacimiento de su hija, que se dio cuenta de que temer esos sentimientos le había dejado un vacío que Alexis consiguió llenar un poco. Pero aún teniendo en brazos a su pequeña princesa, se sentía solo. Entonces comprendió que su mujer, Meredith, no era la persona que lo llenaba, así que decidió divorciarse.

Pasaron años hasta que comprendió que su hija necesitaba una madre, así que se casó con Gina, su editora. Ella en cierto modo lo llenaba. Esas discusiones que tenía con ella le estimulaban, pero su relación era más de amigos y ella también lo sabía, así que ambos decidieron buscar a otras personas. Eso llevó a un divorcio largo y complicado, y, cuando todo eso terminó, Richard Castle estaba tan perdido como antes. Había, al fin, aceptado que necesitaba a alguien, pero estaba cansado de buscar a la mujer que hiciera latir a su corazón, así que desistió. La sustituyó con mujeres de una sola noche. Y fue justo entonces, cuando había dejado de buscarla, cuando la encontró. Una mujer atractiva e inteligente, cuyas conversaciones serían capaces de absorberle y le harían perder la noción de todo lo demás. Conoció a Kate Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Richard Castle empezó la mañana como cualquier otra. Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina para desayunar.

-Buenos días, querido- dijo su madre.

-Papá he hecho huevos y beicon.-dijo Alexis- Bueno me voy que llego tarde.

-Adiós cariño- dijo Rick.

-Que tengas un buen día.

Los dos adultos se quedaron en la cocina comiendo.

-¿Así qué, hijo? ¿Llevarás a alguien a la fiesta de esta noche?

-Quizás…-dijo misteriosamente. Pero al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre se corrigió.

-Tranquila, madre, creo que esta vez paso. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

-Cierto pobre chica, espero que le gustaran las flores que le enviaste al hospital… bueno, yo me voy, tengo una audición, deséame suerte!

-Sí, madre, sí.

Y así el huracán Martha se marchó. Castle se quedó pensativo unos minutos y luego se levantó. No tenía ganas de escribir, hacía mucho tiempo que no. Gina se había mosqueado con la muerte de Derrick Storm, pero qué debía hacer Rick, escribir sin ganas? Suspirando se fue al sofá y se puso a mirar la carrera de caballos, quedándose dormido.

-Papá… Papá! ¿Llevas dormido desde que me fui? Venga, que tenemos que ir a la fiesta. TU fiesta por si lo has olvidado.

-No te preocupes cariño, aún tenemos tiempo.

Murmurando se fue a vestir.

* * *

(En la fiesta)

"Cada fiesta es igual", pensó Rick mientras autografiaba el pecho de otra de sus: "soy tu mayor fan!". Esta parte no le molestaba tanto, pero perdía su gracia al hacerlo por quincuagésima vez. Pero eso sí, Alexis y grandes cantidades de champan hacían más llevaderas esas aburridas fiestas.

-Tengo solo quince años.- dijo Alexis cuando Rick le tendió un vaso de alcohol.

-Pero eres muy madura.

-Ya pues la madura puede esperar.

-Ah, cuando ya tenía tu edad…-sobresaltado por lo que había estado a punto de contar calló. -No puedo contarte eso, es muy poco apropiado… y a eso es a lo que voy. No quieres tener historias poco apropiadas que no puedas contar a tus hijos?

-Creo que tú ya tienes suficientes.

-La vida debería ser una aventura. ¿Sabes por qué he matado a Derrick?-preguntó Rick- ya no había sorpresas. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar en cada momento de cada escena. Es como estas fiestas, es todo muy predecible: "soy tu mayor admiradora", "¿de dónde sacas tantas ideas?".

-Y lo mejor de todo es cuando preguntan: ¿"me firmas en el pecho"?- preguntó Alexis un poco irritada.

-Eso no me molesta tanto.

-Ya, pues ¿sabes qué? A mi sí.

-Por una vez me gustaría que alguien me dijera algo nuevo.- dijo Castle pensativo.

Entonces una voz vino de su espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Señor Castle?

Rick se giró, sacando su bolígrafo.

-¿Dónde lo quiere?- dijo con su encantadora sonrisa. Al instante se quedó pasmado. Delante de él había una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto nunca. Su cara le dejó tan parado que no supo que decir cuando esa mujer, con una mirada un poco burlona le dijo:

-Inspectora Kate Beckett con la policía, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas sobre un asesinato que se ha producido esta noche.

Rick se quedó paralizado. ¿Un asesinato? ¿Y porque querían hacerle preguntas? ¿Era sospechoso? ¿Estaría la víctima relacionada con él? Todas esas preguntas se agolparon en su mente. No fue hasta que oyó la voz de su hija que no se percató de que aún estaba sosteniendo el bolígrafo en el aire como un idiota.

-Eso es nuevo.

* * *

gracias por los reviews, y gracias a lili0024, sin mi gran editora, mi historia estaria llena de errores ortograficos y repeticiones :))

castle no es mío, si lo fuera Beckett i Castle estarian juntos desde la primera temporada, y josh y gina no existirian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

(Punto de Vista de Kate)

Kate Beckett empezó su día como de costumbre, se levantó y se preparó para ir a la central a hacer papeleo. Odiaba cuando no había casos que investigar. Sí, sabía que eso la hacía un poco enferma, es decir, si había un caso era porqué alguien había muerto, pero aún así odiaba tener que estar en una silla todo el día sin hacer nada más que informes sobre lo que había ocurrido en antiguos casos.

-¡Podéis parar de una vez!- dijo Kate mosqueada por tener que aguantar de nuevo las peleas de bolitas de papel que Ryan y Esposito organizaban cada vez que no tenían un caso.

-Sí, jefa-dijeron al unísono.

Ellos eran una de las principales razones por las que odiaba quedarse en la central y no ir en busca de un asesino. Estar horas con ellos en una habitación era como volver al instituto, con la diferencia de que ahora podía amenazarlos con dispararles si no paraban y ellos sabrían que, ahora, la amenaza iba en serio.

Cinco horas, varias amenazas y un suelo repleto de bolitas de papel después, el capitán les dejó ir. Los chicos iban diciendo lo que harían por la tarde, pero todo en lo que podía pensar la inspectora Beckett era en un baño caliente y un buen libro.

"Hoy volveré a leer _Flores para tu tumba_" pensó. Era uno de los primeros libros de su autor favorito: Richard Castle. Este libro, aunque no era tan bueno como los que lo siguieron, tenía un significado más profundo. Era el libro que la había distraído de la muerte de su madre. Hasta le había hecho olvidar por unas horas por el tormento que pasaba con su padre bebiendo a todas horas.

Mientras leía concentrada oyó su teléfono y dejó escapar una maldición. Eran las ocho de la noche, sabía que, aunque fuera un poco triste, los únicos que la llamaban pasadas las seis eran los de la central, y eso significaba que había habido un asesinato. "no podía haber ocurrido cuando Ryan y Esposito estaban haciéndome la vida imposible, no, tenía que suceder ahora que estaba en casa leyendo tranquilamente" pensó irritada. De mal humor cogió el teléfono.

-Beckett-gruñó.

-Ha habido un asesinato.

-Dame la dirección, ahora voy.

Resignada, salió del baño y se puso uno de sus trajes. Una vez en el coche, el enfado fue desapareciendo y su mente se centró en la carretera. Le gustaba conducir de noche, al haber menos tráfico podía pensar. Se empezó a imaginar en qué tipo de caso podía ser ese. A ella siempre la llamaban por los casos poco normales. Algunos se burlaban de ella, pero se tenían que callar cuando veían que sus casos eran los que se solucionaban antes pese a su complejidad.

-Que rápido has llegado jefa- dijo Esposito.

Ambos subieron. Un policía empezó a contarle como habían encontrado a la víctima, pero Beckett se quedó mirando el cadáver. Esa escena le parecía muy familiar. El cuerpo, un una mesa, desnudo y lleno de flores. ¿Un caso anterior? No, no era eso.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó al cuerpo inerte de la desconocida.

-Alison Tisdale- informó Esposito- 24 años, licenciada universitaria. Trabajaba en asuntos sociales.

-Vive bien para ser asistente.- remarcó Kate.

-Papi tiene pasta.-dijo Ryan en un tono envidioso.

-Los vecinos se quejaron por la música y, como no contestaba, avisaron al portero.-dijo Esposito.

La inspectora les escuchaba, pero estaba centrada en el cuerpo, intentando descubrir por qué demonios le parecía tan familiar.

-No hay señales de forcejeo.- Kate se quedó mirando a Alison, la víctima, y con una voz clara y firme, segura de sí misma afirmó –el asesino la conocía.

-Le regaló flores. Y dicen que el romanticismo ha muerto.- dijo la forense.

Eso es lo que le encantaba a Beckett de su mejor amiga, la forense Lanie Parish, incluso en una situación tan tensa como era estar en la misma habitación que un ser humano muerto, conseguía hacerte sonreír con una de sus ingeniosas frases.

-Lo digo yo. Todos los sábados.- contestó la detective con un tono un poco amargado.

-Píntate los labios.- al recibir la mirada confusa y de incredulidad de Kate, la doctora Parish contestó -es un consejo.

-¿Que le ha dado a parte de las rosas? -preguntó Beckett, aparcando el tema de su estilismo.

-Pues le ha dado dos disparos, calibre pequeño.

La detective se quedó mirando al cadáver de nuevo, rodeándola.

-¿Le suena esto a alguien?

-No.- constató firme Esposito.-pero a mí no me van los casos siniestros. Prefiero el clásico asesinato por celos. Pillar al malo y fuera.

-Pero los casos siniestros se exigen más. Te desvelan más.- Kate empezó a enseñarles a los detectives lo que ella había aprendido en innumerables escenas de crímenes "siniestros"-mirad como la ha dejado. Tapada con recato.

-¿Y qué?- pregunto Ryan.

-Que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y todos los preparativos no encontrareis ni una prueba de abuso sexual.

-¿Y lo sabes solo con verla?-preguntó Esposito incrédulo.

-Sí-dijo la detective segura de sí misma -y además porqué he visto esto antes.-ahora ya sabía por qué le resultaba tan familiar esa escena.

-¿Lo has visto antes? ¿Dónde?-preguntó Ryan.

-Cubierta con rosas, girasoles en los ojos.- Kate miró expectante a los detectives y a Lanie, que lo único que supieron fue mirarla con confusión y curiosidad.

-¿Es que no leéis?-preguntó irritada Kate.

(Horas más tarde en la fiesta)

Kate aún no podía creer que conocería a su autor favorito. Si bien las circunstancias no eran las idóneas, ¡iba a conocer a Richard Castle!

Aunque ahora solo lo podía ver desde lejos, se dio cuenta de que los rumores y los escándalos eran más verdad de lo que ella había pensado. "queda claro que la persona que escribe los libros desaparece cuando Rick sale de fiesta" pensó un poco decepcionada. Vio que estaba hablando con una chica joven. Se preguntaba quién era cuando oyó que ella lo llamaba papá. "ah, esa es su hija". Pensó que ese era un buen momento para hablar con él, así que se acercó a él.

-¿Señor Castle?

-¿Dónde lo quiere? -se volvió él con un bolígrafo en la mano. Desde luego esa no era como ella se habría imaginado una conversación con el autor de los libros que ella tanto amaba. Pero tenía que decir que estaba esperando a ver cómo reaccionaría al saber que era de la policía. Se quedó mirándolo con una mirada burlona.

-Inspectora Kate Beckett de la policía.-se identificó -tengo que hacerle unas preguntas sobre un asesinato que se ha producido esta noche.

Le costó no ponerse a reír cuando vio que Castle se había quedado paralizado. La situación aún fue más cómica cuando su hija le quitó el bolígrafo de la mano y le dijo "Eso es nuevo".

"Esta noche se ha puesto más interesante" pensó Kate.

* * *

otra vez y como siempre, con la inestimable ayuda de mi amiga Lili0024 (para que luego no te quejes XP)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

(POV de Castle)

"Esto no es como en las películas" pensó Rick mientras daba una vuelta por la sala. Sí, estaba en una sala de interrogatorio, pero, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan iluminada? "¿es que los polis no ven 24 o navy? Todo el mundo sabe que lo mejor para espantar al sospechoso es una habitación oscura y una lámpara enfocada en tu cara". Se acercó al espejo, "¿sería de verdad un espejo a dos bandas? ¿Le podrían ver? ¡Oh dios! Que pelo que traigo hoy". Suspiró, "que decepción". Castle podía estar un poco triste por la versión real del interrogatorio, pero no podía estar más contento con la inspectora que le había tocado. "Tengo la impresión de que va a ser divertido".

* * *

(POV de Beckett)

-Se puede saber que está haciendo?-preguntó Kate.

-Lleva dando vueltas desde que le pusimos ahí.- contestó Ryan.

-Por el amor de dios ¿es que no puede estarse quietecito?- dijo Kate suspirando - ¿Esposito ha encontrado ya su archivo?

-Sí jefa, aquí lo tienes.- contestó el detective entrando por la puerta.

Beckett se quedó mirando a Castle. No paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas, se acercaba a algo, suspiraba y buscaba otra cosa con lo que entretenerse.

-Bueno voy a entrar.- Dijo Kate mirando a el archivo que Esposito le acababa de dar, se quedó sorprendida y pensó: "tengo la impresión de que va a ser divertido".

-Señor Castle.-dijo Beckett mientras entraba en la habitación.- Tiene bastantes antecedentes para ser un escritor de éxito. Escándalo público, resistencia a la autoridad,- empezó a enumerar.

-Era un poco gamberro.-dijo Castle con su cara de niño bueno. "ya, como que te librarás solo por decir eso".-pensó Kate.

-Aquí dice que robó un caballo a la policía.

-Cogí prestado.- corrigió Rick

-Aha… y por lo visto estaba desnudo.- "¿pero que cosas ha hecho este hombre? ¿Realmente es él el que escribe los libros? Es increíble que le quede tiempo" pensó la inspectora un poco impresionada.

-Era primavera.- dijo él. "Claro, eso lo explica todo. Quien no se desnuda y "toma prestado" un caballo de la policía en primavera? No entiendo cómo lo detuvieron. Seguramente lo cogieron a él de entre toda la manada de gente haciendo lo mismo" pensó sarcásticamente la inspectora.

-Los cargos se retiraron en todos los casos.-dijo Beckett en tono acusatorio.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? El alcalde es un gran admirador, pero bueno si así se siente mejor será un placer dejar que me azote.- dijo en tono juguetón el escritor. "¿Y eso le funciona con las otras chicas? Aunque debo reconocer que es divertido".

-Señor Castle- dijo Kate con una sonrisa en la cara. -ese rollo de chico malo que lleva le valdrá con modelos y famosillas de tres al cuarto, pero yo, trabajo para vivir, así que puede ser dos cosas en mi mundo: el tío que me facilita la vida o el tío que me complica la vida, y créeme, no le conviene ser el primer tío.- cuando terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que estaban a meros centímetros el uno del otro.

-Vale.- dijo Castle, con una mueca en su rostro que Beckett no terminó de identificar.

Kate dándose cuenta de la cercanía, un poco incómoda se tiro para atrás y le enseño la fotografía de Allison, la víctima.

-Allison Tisdale, hija del magnate inmobiliario Jonathan Tisdale.

-Es guapa.- dijo Rick admirándola.

-Está muerta. ¿La conocía? Tal vez le pidió un autógrafo.- dijo la inspectora haciendo referencia al popular "autógrafo en el pecho".

-Es posible, pero no está en mi agenda privada, si lo dice por eso.- dijo Castle. "Listo, pilla las indirectas al vuelo, no está mal" pensó Beckett.

-¿Y conoce a éste hombre?- preguntó enseñándole otra fotografía de un hombre en traje.-Marvin Fitz, abogado de pequeños pleitos.

-Casi todos mis pleitos suelen ser…- tomándose una pausa para dar más sensación al doble sentido- bastante gordos.- dijo en tono de coqueteo. "¿Es que este hombre no puede dejar pasar una oportunidad para flirtear? Creo que este sospechoso acabará con mi paciencia".

Suspirando y haciendo voltear los ojos la inspectora dejó pasar la insinuación.

-¿Que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?.- preguntó Rick un poco cansado de estar en la misma sala por tanto tiempo.

-Fitz apareció muerto en su despacho hace dos semanas. No he atado cabos hasta que he visto el crimen de esta noche.- dijo la inspectora mostrándole la fotografía de Allison muerta, cubierta de rosas rojas y girasoles en los ojos.

Castle se quedó descolocado mirando la fotografía, dejando de lado la máscara de coqueteo miró atentamente la fotografía.

-Flores para tu tumba.- dijo sorprendido. "No es irónico, el libro que estaba leyendo. Es raro, creía que cosas así solo aparecían en libros y películas." Pensó Beckett.

- Y así apareció Marvin Fitz.- añadió Kate, enseñándole una fotografía de la escena del crimen con la víctima yaciendo boca abajo en medio de un pentagrama invertido.- copia exacta de La furia infernal.- "¿Ahora que dirás?" Pensó burlona.

-Parece que tengo un fan.- dijo lentamente.

-Sí, un fan muy perturbado.

-Oh! Usted no tiene pinta de perturbada.- dijo Rick tomándole el pelo.

-¿Qué?- "un momento, ¿sabrá que soy su fan? ¿Me reconoció por esa firma de libros? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué parece que está a punto de ponerse a reír?" Pensó preocupada la inspectora.

-¿La furia infernal? ¿Una secta en busca de sangre?- se rió el escritor -vamos, esos solo lo han leído mis fan más radicales.- "no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes." Pensó Beckett.

-Y alguno de esos fans radicales le manda cartas.

-Aha.-dijo asintiendo.

-¿Perturbadas?

-Todas esas cartas son perturbadas, son gajes del oficio.- dijo como si fuera un mal mayor que el consiguiera superar.

-Porqué a veces, en casos así vemos que el asesino.-empezó a explicar Kate

-intenta contactar con el objeto de su obsesión.-terminó Castle por ella.

"Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba" pensó sorprendida.

-También estoy muy versado en metodología psicopática.- dijo riendo. -otro gaje del oficio. Sabe que tiene unos ojos preciosos.- "y así es como termina una conversación que lo hacía parecer un adulto con un comentario típico de ligoteo que podría haber dicho un adolescente en celo." Pensó Beckett molesta.

-Supongo que no tendrá inconveniente en que repasemos su correo.

-Es todo suyo. ¿Podría darme copias de las fotos?- dijo Rick. "Qué? Qué querrá decir con eso?" pensó la inspectora.

-¿copias?

-Juego al póquer a menudo, con otros escritores, Patterson, Cannel- explicó.-ya sabe, súper ventas, no se imagina la envidia que les daría.

-¿Envidia?- preguntó. "Pero este tío de qué va?, es un psicópata en el fondo o algo" pensó.

-Por tener un imitador.- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Viendo que ella no lo cogía explicó -En mi mundo eso es cómo que te toque la lotería. Es cómo un premio para un escritor.

Dejando las carpetas en la mesa de manera brusca se acercó a él y le contestó en tono enfadado.

-Hay personas muertas señor Castle.

-No le pido los cadáveres, solo las fotos.- contestó Rick en un tono: "estoy hablando con un niño, tengo que hablar lento para que me entienda".

-Hemos terminado.- dijo en tono cortante. "Definitivamente no era lo que me esperaba. Pero se puede saber cómo se le ocurre pedirme algo así. ¡Agh! No sé cómo podía idolatrarle antes." Pensó.

Y con eso salió de la sala. Pero no pudo más que notar que mientras salía el autor no paraba de mirarla lascivamente. Se giró y pudo ver como sonreía. Casi pudo oír sus pensamientos: "definitivamente ha sido interesante".

* * *

Creo que ya es innecesario poner que ha sido con la colaboración de Lili0024, no? la historia no podría existir sin ella :)


	5. Chapter 5

lo siento, se que ha pasado muuuucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribí, pero esque no he tenido mucho tiempo.

* * *

Castle se quedó mirando la puerta de su casa. Desde que su madre, Martha, se había mudado con él y con Alexis cada vez que llegaba al apartamento se imaginaba lo que ocurría dentro. En esos escasos tres meses se había encontrado: una fiesta de disfraces en octubre. El techo lleno de limas, i suficiente comida en la mesa como para alimentar a dos equipos de fútbol juntos. "¿que me esperará hoy?" pensó. "por favor que no se haya traído el ligue de la fiesta a casa, por favor que no se lo haya traído…" fue repitiendo mentalmente mientras abría la puerta.

"¡lo sabía!" pensó desfallecido cuando oyó el piano y a su madre cantando.

-se que no se decir que no. Siempre me suelo lanzar…-cantaba su madre mientras un hombre la acompañaba al piano- tiendo a decir allá, voy yo! Cuando quería decir… ey!- se interrumpió al ver a su hijo.- le estoy enseñando a Burt cómo cantábamos en el Palace.

-¿sabe que esa canción va sobre ti?-preguntó burlón el escritor.

-jejejeje – río sarcástica Martha.

-¿preparada encanto?- dijo el supuesto "Burt"

-¡si!

-cinco, seis, siete…

-si hay poca luz más frágil soy...

La voz se fue decayendo cuanto Rick más se alejaba. "necesito hablar con alguien cuerdo. Si más no normal… ¿dónde estará Alexis?"

La encontró con tapones en los oídos estudiando en la cocina.

-te estas perdiendo el espectáculo.-dijo irónico el padre.

-he visto el ensayo.

-veo que tenemos pianista nuevo.

-se llama Burt y hace magia.-dijo con cara de: mira que ilusionada estoy (irónico por si no queda claro)

-vaya…

-si

-pues espero que mañana desaparezca- dijo Castle en tono cansado. "cómo puede una mujer de 65 años tener tanta energía a la una menos cuarto de la mañana". Pensó exasperado.-son mas de las doce, ¿no deberías convertirte en calabaza o algo así?-dijo mientras comía nata directamente de la lata.

-no cuando la policía se ha llevado a tu padre.-dijo preocupada, Alexis.- ¿que tal en chirona? ¿Te a salido novio?-ahora en tono chistoso.

-lo siento muñeca sigo siendo tuyo.-contestó siguiéndole el juego.-¿te echo un poco?-refiriéndose a la nata.

-no, gracias.

-tu te lo pierdes.

* * *

(Más tarde caminando por la casa en dirección al despacho de Castle)

-Bueno. ¿Me lo cuentas o lo miro en las Web de tus fans?- preguntó Alexis sabiendo que su padre cedería.

-no, recuerda el trato: navega por Internet lo que quieras pero entres en las Web de mis fans.-dijo un poco preocupado por lo que su hija podría encontrar.

-en serio, papá. ¿Te has metido en un lío?

-a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no.-dijo un poco sorprendido Rick.-quieren mi ayuda en un caso.

-¿un caso?-dijo aún más sorprendida Alexis.

(En el despacho)

-al parecer, alguien está matando personas cómo yo las mato en mis libros.

-eso es horrible

-sip

"a ver que lo encuentre… dónde estarán esos dos libros" pensó mientras buscaba el escritor.

-¿cuantas?

-Mm.… dos por ahora.-aún buscando los libros.

-¿estás bien?

-si… pero no tiene sentido.

-los asesinatos no suelen tenerlo

-no es cierto. Los asesinatos suelen tener mucho sentido. Pasión, ambición, política… Lo que no tiene sentido, son los libros que ha escogido el asesino: ¿furia infernal, flores para tu tumba? Son mis peores obras. ¿Por qué los escogería un fan psicópata?

-precisamente por eso, es un psicópata, no necesita motivos. Venga es hora de dormir. Ya lo averiguaras mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

como ha pasado tanto tiempo subo dos capitulos para compensar :)

* * *

Beckett salió de la sala cabreada. "argh! Este tío me saca de mis casillas, por suerte su parte en la investigación ya ha terminado". Enfadada, se fue a su mesa y empezó a teclear dando martillazos al ordenador.

-Jefa, sea lo que sea que te ha hecho el teclado, si sigues así pronto necesitaras uno nuevo. – dijo Ryan. Aunque se calló cuando recibió la mirada asesina de Kate.

-¿Cómo ha ido el interrogatorio con el señor Castle? ¿Nos ayudará? – preguntó débilmente.

-Por lo que yo he visto ahí dentro creo que él está más que dispuesto a ayudar… ¿no crees Beckett? – preguntó burlón el detective Esposito.

La cara de la detective se puso escarlata y envió a los dos a la escena del crimen a buscar pistas.

"Así aprenderán" pensó ella satisfecha. "Bueno hoy dudo que encontremos nada, y ya es muy tarde". Recogió sus cosas y fue hacia casa.

* * *

(En su casa)

Hogar, dulce, hogar.- exclamó ella al entrar. Parecía mentira que no hacía más de tres horas ella estaba relajada y de buen humor leyendo su libro favorito.

"Estoy demasiado cansada cómo para continuar leyendo" con un suspiro, se fue a la cama pensando en la extraña manera en que había conocido a su autor favorito, y en la decepción que se había llevado al conocerlo.

(A la mañana siguiente)

-¡Ah! ¡Tú! ¿Me ayudas? Preguntó Kate a un policía despistado que se hizo el sordo.

"Nada, estos novatos no sirven para nada." Siguió llevando sola la pesada caja hacia su mesa. Una vez allí llamó a Ryan y a Esposito y les ordenó que leyeran los libros de la caja.

-Biblioteca privada de Kate Beckett – leyó Esposito de la inscripción de la primera página del libro.- eres toda una fan...

- ¡Esposito, mira! Si está firmado y todo – remarcó Ryan, que se marchó disimulando la risa cómo podía.

-¿Crees que se acordará de que te lo firmó? – preguntó el otro detective levantándose.

-Bueno ya está bien, solo me gustan esa clase de libros.

-Beckett, vemos crímenes todos los días, lo último que me apetece hacer cuando llego a casa es ponerme la leer un libro sobre crímenes.

-¿No tienes curiosidad, Esposito, no quieres saber el porqué y el cómo pueden, los asesinos, matar a otro ser humano?

-No, la verdad.- dijo él finalizando así la conversación.

-Jefa parece ser que el autor ha vuelto – señaló Ryan, que había vuelto de coger un café.

Kate miró hacia el despacho de su jefe, y allí lo vio, todo sonriente mirándola a ella.

-Pues si que le has gustado. –comentó Esposito sorprendido.

"¿¡Pero que estará haciendo él aquí!" en aquel momento, el jefe la vio mirando y se acercó.

-Beckett, a mi despacho. – ordenó.

-Sí, señor.

Entró en el despacho y se quedó mirando al sonriente autor.

-Un placer volver a verla detective.- dijo seductoramente.

"Ignórale, ignórale, ignórale" pensó.

-El señor Castle está aquí para ofrecernos su colaboración.

-Sí, veras, fui a casa y llegué a la conclusión de que al fin y al cabo, son mis libros, así que tengo el deber de ayudar.

"¿Por qué será que mientras sus labios dicen unas palabras, su mirada dice otra cosa?" se preguntó irónica Kate.

-Bueno, ya veo que ha traído las cartas de sus fans.- señaló ella.- tiene muchas por cierto.

-¡Oh! No esté celosa detective, aunque debo admitir que le sienta muy bien.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba a la sala de las cartas.

Una vez se fue, Beckett se encaró a su jefe.

-Vamos señor, no podemos tener a un civil ayudándonos y siguiéndonos en la calle, podría ser peligroso.- se quejó ella.

-Beckett, el alcalde me ha llamado él mismo para pedirme el favor de que le deje, y si el alcalde es feliz yo soy feliz, así que no hay nada que hacer.

-Pero señor… -empezó ella, pero una sola mirada a su jefe y se dio cuenta de que sería inútil.

Suspirando fue hasta la sala de conferencias, que era dónde había las cartas. Fue recibida con una cara sonriente.

De pronto sintió como si su cansancio se multiplicara. "Ésta va a ser una mañana muuuy larga".

* * *

gracias LiLi0024 (se me acaban las cosas que puedo decirte para agradecertelo... :))


	7. Chapter 7

buf! creo que he hecho un récord personal al escribir tres cap. en tres días... este cap. por fin tiene cosas nuevas y diferentes a la serie... espero que os guste :)

* * *

Kate se sentó con un suspiro. Ignorando la mirada penetrante de Rick agarró una carta y se puso a leer.

"Mírame, mírame, mírame" parecían decir los ojos del escritor. La inspectora empezó a ignorarle pero, al ver que él no paraba de mirarla por encima de las cartas, se hartó.

-¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?

-No, solo que… bueno, es que estas muy mona cuando frunces el ceño.- contestó él entre seductor y burlón.

"Mierda, cada vez que dice algo así no sé cómo contestar" pensó desesperada mientras su cara adquiría un tono rosado.

Rick sonrió al ver su vergüenza y en un acto, poco común, de clemencia dejó de tomarle el pelo.

Pero esta vez fue Beckett la que empezó la conversación.

-Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿por qué estás aquí? Y no me digas que estas aquí por mí, porque no cuela. - "Por una vez di la verdad" pensó irritada.

-Me ha pillado detective, su encantadora presencia no es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí. Pero aguarde, usted es sin lugar a dudas mi motivo favorito.- contestó él con una sonrisa, aunque se puso inusualmente serio al ver que ella no reaccionaba como las otras veces. – Éste caso me tiene preocupado.- se sinceró al fin.

-No se preocupe, le hemos asignado protección policial a su casa por si acaso el asesino quiere hacerle daño a usted o su familia.

-No, no es eso. Bueno, eso me preocupa, claro, pero lo que pasa es que no lo entiendo. – Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Kate se explicó.- verás, cada crimen tiene sus razones: sexo, dinero, encubrimiento de otro crimen, amor, odio, venganza, despecho… pero en este caso, nada. No parece haber nada en común entre las dos víctimas.

-El asesino es un psicópata, no necesita motivos.

-Soy escritor detective, para mí todo tiene un motivo, una razón de ser. Todo el mundo tiene una historia que contar, incluso tú.

- ¿En serio? Ilumíname.- dijo desafiante.

-Algo te sucedió en la vida que te hizo escoger un camino tan socialmente rechazado como convertirte en una mujer policía. Las mujeres inteligentes y hermosas se hacen abogadas, no detectives. Pero tú no, tú escogiste un trabajo de muchas horas y mal pagado, lo que me dice que algo te sucedió.- el autor casi se detuvo al ver la cara de dolor que ponía ella, pero no paró. Continuó un poco más bajo.- no creo que te ocurriera a ti directamente. Estas dañada, pero no tanto. ¿Quién fue? – preguntó curioso. – bueno eso es lo que creo que es tu historia.

Se quedó sorprendentemente callado, centrando la vista en las cartas, mientras Kate trataba de no pestañear para que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos. Una vez serenada, se encaró de nuevo al autor.

-Te equivocas.- dijo ella con la voz medio rota. Y siguió leyendo las cartas en silencio.

Dos silenciosas e incómodas horas después, Ryan los interrumpió entrando en la sala.

-Jefa tenemos otro cuerpo.

"Gracias a dios que ha venido, no podía más con este silencio" pensó mientras se levantaba. Se paró en medio de la puerta y encaró a Rick.

-Puedes venir, pero con solo una condición. Obedecerás mis normas. Si digo quieto te quedarás quieto. Si digo corre tu corres, y si digo que te calles tú estarás más callado que un actor de cine mudo. ¿Entendido?

Como respuesta Rick señaló su boca mientras la cerraba una cremallera invisible, la cerraba con candado y tiraba la llave.

Aún preocupada, Beckett salió en dirección al coche mientras Castle la seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "si no fuéramos a la escena de un crimen, pensaría que es navidad y vamos a visitar a Papá Noel" pensó sarcástica ella.

* * *

Solo al entrar en el recinto de la piscina donde habían encontrado a la víctima apuñalada por la espalda y en el agua, la detective dijo:

-_Muerte de la reina de graduación._

-Exacto, muy bien detective.- dijo sorprendido el autor.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Kate consiguió no ponerse colorada mientras levantaba los hombros cómo quitándole importancia.

Mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta de que Castle aún la seguía, así que paró en seco, su espalda colisionó con el pecho de él.

-Tú te quedas aquí.

-¿Qué? Venga Kate, no puedes hacerme esto, ahora es cuando viene toda la diversión.-se quejó.

-Hay una persona muerta, señor Castle, aquí no hay nada de divertido. Quédese aquí.-viendo cómo él iba a protestar le recordó – tenemos un trato, ¿recuerda?-y se fue. Pero a medio camino se dio la vuelta.

-Es detective Beckett, no nos tomemos tantas confianzas, ¿quiere? – y se marcho con una sonrisa medio escondida.

Rick esperó unos instantes, y cuando vio que ella ya no lo podía ver, se acercó a la forense que estaba examinando el cadáver.

-No murió por ahogamiento ni por el apuñalamiento.- dijo Rick.

Lanie, la forense, se sorprendió al ver quién le estaba hablando, y se quedó callada del shock.

-No tiene espuma en su boca, signo evidente de que no se ahogo, y la falta de sangre en la herida apunta a que ya estaba muerta cuando se lo clavaron. Por las marcas en el cuello yo diría que fue estrangulada.

-Muy bien señor Castle. Tengo que decirle que me encantan sus libros. Tiene un don para los detalles de la muerte. No se acordará, pero fui una vez con una amiga a una firma de libros.

-Lo siento, pero debió ser un día muy atareado, es la única explicación para que la olvidara.- dijo él seductoramente.

Recibió una risita de Lanie, que quedó cortada cuando de repente apareció Kate detrás de Castle.

-¿No te dije que te quedaras atrás? – preguntó una indignada Kate.

-Me sentía solo sin su presencia, detective.-respondió él.

Beckett prefirió ignorarle y continuar con la investigación.

* * *

(En el recinto de la policía)

-Esto es mucho más aburrido que en las películas.- se quejó el escritor dos horas después.

-Eres libre de irte, créeme yo no me opondré.- respondió la inspectora cansada. Llevaban varias horas buscando, pero aún no habían encontrado a ningún testigo, y los chicos del laboratorio iban con retraso "como de costumbre" se quejó internamente Beckett.

-Jefa tengo los resultados del laboratorio, ni huellas ni nada, este tío es meticuloso.

"Mierda, no tenemos ninguna pista con la que continuar"

-¿Detective Kate Beckett? - preguntó un muchacho repartidor.

-Aquí.

El muchacho le entregó una carta. Kate la abrió, y cuando la vio soltó la carta, se puso unos guantes y empezó a leer la carta en voz alta:

"_Det__ectives, detectives,_

_Que decepcionado__estoy_

_Me habían dicho que eran los mejores de la ciudad,_

_Pero ya van tres cuerpos y no me pueden encontrar._

_¿Cuantos más tendré que matar_

_Para que me puedan encontrar?"_

-Bueno creo que ya tenemos una pista con la que continuar.

* * *

Esta vez si que se que decirte lili, gracias por estar hasta tarde corrigiendo, tu si que eres una buena amiga :)


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento... se que hace una eternidad i media que no pongo el nuevo cap, pero bueno, digamos que el verano me ha sentado demasiado bien y como que me hacía demasiado palo escribir cuando podía leer... bueno, ha tardado, pero por fín esta aquí: ¡el capítulo 7!

Como siempre gracias infinitas a mi estimada editora LiLi 0024 ya que si no me hubiera casi amenazado, no hubiera aconseguido escribir nada :) Gracias por tu paciencia, algun día te construiré un monumento...xD

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Decir que los detectives se molestaron con el mensaje seria quedarse corto. Beckett estaba en ascuas "¿Cómo se atreve el tipo éste a menospreciarnos así?" Todos los detectives estaban igual. Mientras tanto, Castle los observaba divertido. Bueno, no era divertido que un criminal se hubiera burlado de ellos, pero el escritor era optimista.

- Detective, si yo estuviera en su lugar no me molestaría tanto. Es decir, míralo de este modo: el asesino piensa que es más listo que tú, pues aprovéchalo! – dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la mesa de Kate. Ante su mirada enfadada, se defendió.- Seguro que terminará metiendo la pata, siempre lo hacen.

- Eso no lo dudo Castle, pero cuantos cuerpos más aparecerán antes de que él falle. Porqué eso es lo único que podemos hacer, esperar.- dijo irritada.

Richard se quedó pensativo, mirándola, iba a decir algo cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Beckett… vale ahora bajo…no, no lo pienso hacer… no te atreverías… ¿Te odio, lo sabías? – y ante la mirada curiosa e interrogativa de él, Kate colgó.

- Venga señor escritor, Lanie quiere vernos en la sala de autopsias.

Castle pensó en comentar la conversación que la detective y la forense habían mantenido, pero se lo pensó mejor, no quería hacer nada que impidiese su primera visita a la morgue, y siguió a Beckett como si de un niño en navidad se tratase.

Castle nunca había estado en una sala de autopsias, pero no se sorprendió lo más mínimo. Era como una versión de CSI, pero con menos fondos del ayuntamiento y mejor iluminación.

- Mujer, de 25 a 30 años, caucásica. Aún estamos esperando a las huellas para la identificación. La causa de la muerte tal y como dijo el señor Castle – dijo guiñándole el ojo - es estrangulamiento, parece ser que el arma homicida fue un pañuelo largo, o una corbata, he mandado unas muestras al laboratorio.

- ¿Hora de la muerte?

-Hacia las 2 de la mañana de hoy.

- ¿Has encontrado residuos bajo las uñas o marcas que indiquen forcejeo o defensa? – Dijo el escritor abriendo por primera vez la boca desde que entró en la sala.

-No, he hallado restos de _Rohipnol_ en su organismo, lo más probable es que la dejara medio inconsciente. No he encontrado restos de esperma, pero sí indicios de violación.

- ¿Pero entonces porqué la estranguló?- preguntó Castle

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Quiero decir, detective, que si estaba medio inconsciente, ¿por qué estrangularla? Tenía muchos otros medios para matarla y si quería hacerlo como los libros, solo tendría que haberla apuñalado y dejado en la piscina… así que ¿porqué drogarla y violarla para luego estrangularla y, una vez muerta, apuñalarla para dejarla en una piscina?…- el escritor pensativo, calló.

- Cierto. - afirmó Kate.- Eso no es igual que en los libros, todos los otros detalles fueron iguales que los libros, pero ¿porqué el camb…? - al igual que Rick, la detective también calló.

Y siguiendo el mismo hilo de pensamientos, los dos exclamaron a la vez:

- ¡Ya sé lo que ocurrió! - los dos se miraron el uno al otro bajo la mirada divertida de la forense.

Castle fue el primero en empezar a explicar, entusiasmado, su hallazgo.

-Veréis, siempre hemos supuesto que los asesinatos eran aleatorios, pero en esa suposición hemos hecho un error muy grande.

- Siempre supusimos que solo había un asesino.- Kate siguió el hilo de la deducción como si hubiera sido ella, y no Rick, el que hubiera hablado primero. - los otros asesinatos entraban dentro del perfil, asesinatos sin ninguna cosa en común aparentemente, excepto por el hecho de que todos los crímenes se habían cometido exactamente igual que los libros de Castle.

- Pero éste no, éste cambia las cosas. Y entonces salta a la mente la pregunta: ¿Será que el asesino ha cometido un error y no tenía intención de matarla sino tan solo violarla? No, porque aunque cometiera el error de matarla por error, dudo que una persona lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser capaz de, por ahora, matar a dos personas y salir indemne de ello, sería tan estúpida como para relacionar esa víctima, que obviamente podría conducir la policía hacia él, con los otros crímenes. Si los tres crímenes hubieran sido cometidos por la misma persona, el asesino, simplemente tendría que haberla dejado abandonada en una cuneta. Así que hay dos explicaciones: o bien el criminal se ha vuelto rematadamente tonto en las últimas 24 horas o…

- El asesinato más reciente fue realizado por otra persona. - Terminó la detective. - Seguramente, el último, fue un intento de violación que salió mal. Pero no tiene nada que ver con los dos asesinatos previos relacionados con tus libros. - dijo Kate. - El asesino drogó a la víctima, la violó y luego la mató.

-Más tarde le entró pánico o se dio cuenta de que podrían relacionar la víctima con él…

- Así que se le ocurrió que si esta chica fuera otra víctima de uno de los asesinatos de los libros, nadie sospecharía de él.

- Pero… un momento, en ningún momento esa información se hizo pública, los únicos que saben la relación que hay entre las víctimas son…no…-dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba.

- Exacto, nosotros…

Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, pero fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de la forense, que ahora más que divertida parecía un poco molesta.

- Si lo que pretendes es insinuar o culpar a alguien del departamento será mejor que encuentres pruebas que sustenten tu teoría, Beckett.

Mirando a la forense con preocupación la detective respondió.

- Gracias Lanie, avísanos cuando lleguen las huellas.

Los dos marcharon bajo la mirada de preocupación y temor de la mejor amiga de Kate.

* * *

Después de diez minutos bajo la mirada intensa e interrogativa de Castle, Kate sucumbió.

-Hubo un incidente hace dos años.

-No he preguntado.

-Ya, pero no preguntabas muy alto.-dijo ella exasperada. Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta así que, suspirando, siguió.- fue un caso muy largo y tardamos demasiado en darnos cuenta de que no era que el asesino no hubiera dejado ningún rastro, sino que el oficial Jastings se llevaba todas las pruebas para encubrirse.

-No vi ese caso en ningún diario…-repuso confuso el escritor.

-¡Ha! Claro que no, después de lo que ocurrió lo enterraron todo…-dijo amargamente Kate.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Fue…-dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y a quién se lo iba a decir se detuvo.

Se quedaron en silencio, él casi perforándola con la mirada para que continuase y ella demasiado sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de contárselo todo a un tío que solo conocía de un par de días, como para continuar una historia que no debería haber empezado en primer lugar.

Por suerte, Ryan apareció de repente, casi arrollando a Rick en el proceso.

-¡Ah! Estáis aquí, os estaba buscando…la tercera víctima se llamaba Samanta Walker- informó mientras le daba el informe a Kate.- era de NY, los padres están muertos, tiene una hermana menor.

-Está bien, nosotros iremos a verla, quiero que tú y Esposito busquéis los informes de retirada de archivos, quiero todos los nombres que han tenido acceso a nuestro caso.-Mirando con intensidad, añadió.-Sed discretos.

Ryan entendiendo a la perfección lo que Beckett había querido decir, afirmó con la cabeza y fue a informar a Esposito.

* * *

El trayecto en coche pareció una eternidad. Al principio, Castle no quería dejar correr el tema del caso de hacía dos años con el policía corrupto, y ella no quería ni oír hablar de eso, así que después de diez minutos discutiendo, se quedaron en un tenso y frío silencio.

-La hermana menor se llama Lidia Walker, vivía con la víctima. Tal vez sepa algo sobre algún posible sospechoso.-Informó la detective tratando de romper la tensa situación después de otros insufribles veinte minutos.

-Mmh…-dio él como respuesta.

"Vaya, ahora parece que me no va a hablar hasta que hable sobre el tema" pensó Kate divertida. "pues será mejor que aprenda el leguaje de los signos, porqué esto irá para largo".

-¿Cómo es?- Preguntó él, tirando por tierra la suposición de Kate.

-¿Cómo es el qué? – dijo ella descolocada.

-Tener que decirle a alguien que un ser querido ha muerto…

Entendiendo al fin el porqué del ademan pensativo de Rick, contestó triste y honestamente.

-Nunca es fácil. Llevo años siendo policía y no es una cosa a lo que logres acostumbrarte…- Kate se quedó pensativa, era sorprendente como ese hombre lograba descolocarla con esos comentarios, "¿donde está el irritante e infantil autor ahora?" pensó confusa. Rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos Castle continuó.

-Eso es bueno… lo de no acostumbrarte… creo que es cuando ya no te afecta nada que deberías empezar a preocuparte.

Ella le dio una triste sonrisa como respuesta, y después de ese último comentario, volvió a reinar el silencio en el coche, pero esta vez fue uno cómodo y agradable.


	9. Chapter 9

No sé si alguien aún sigue esta historia, pero si alguien aún lo hace le agradará saber que la historia vuelve a estar en proceso. He tardado mucho más de lo que imaginaba a volver a escribir, pero la nueva temporada ha sido una fuente de inspiración tremenda :).

Bueno aquí viene un resumen de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora para que hagáis memoria, porqué para ser sincera ni siquiera yo recordaba exactamente la historia:

_Richard Castle, un famoso escritor de misterio, es llevado a comisaría por la Detective Kate Beckett de la policía de NY. Ésta, le interroga acerca de unos homicidios que han sucedido esa misma noche pues las víctimas han sido asesinadas tal y como se describe en dos de sus libros. Él, fascinado por la belleza así como también por el oscuro pasado que la detective parece ocultar, decide utilizar su amistad con el alcalde para convencer al capitán de la comisaria que le deje ayudar en el caso. Un tercer cadáver aparece en escena, pero éste no es igual que los otros, pues la víctima no había sido asesinada siguiendo el patrón de los libros de Castle. Mientras Kate y sus compañeros, los detectives Ryan y Esposito, están enfurecidos por la falta de pruebas, una carta llega a las oficinas de la policía. En ésta el asesino se ríe de su ineficacia a la hora de apresarlo a pesar de haber asesinado a tres personas._

_La forense y amiga de Beckett, Lanie Parish, examina el cadáver de la última víctima e informa al escritor y a la detective que ésta fue violada, estrangulada y finalmente, una vez muerta, apuñalada y abandonada en una piscina. Ambos protagonistas llegan a la conclusión de que éste último asesinato no está relacionado con los otros dos cuerpos encontrados, y que quien la mató preparó a la víctima con la intención de que pareciera que lo hubiese matado el mismo asesino en serie. Pero eso hace que el escritor se dé cuenta de que si es así, significaría que el segundo asesino debe ser alguien con acceso a los archivos policiales del caso, en otras palabras: un policía._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El trayecto hacia la casa de la tercera víctima, Samantha Walker, transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Una vez delante de la puerta la detective se paró, inspiró con fuerza y llamó al timbre. En otras circunstancias Kate habría hecho alguna referencia al hecho de que el escritor estuviese tan callado, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en la hermana de la víctima.

"Estoy a punto de destrozar una vida" pensó amargamente la detective. "Aún recuerdo la cara del oficial que vino aquella noche a casa…" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, súbitamente, la puerta se abrió.

Enfrente de Beckett se encontraba una joven que no debería de tener más de 18 años. "Yo tenía 19 cuando…"

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- Preguntó insegura la rubia adolescente sin abrir del todo la puerta.

- Detective Beckett departamento de Homicidios, éste es Richard Castle, ¿es usted Lidia Walker, hermana de Samantha Walker?

- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermana?- preguntó preocupada.

Kate se tomó un segundo para reunir suficiente valor para continuar.

-Siento mucho tener que decirle esto, pero esta noche su hermana ha sido asesinada.

Lidia se quedó en shock. Era como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

- Pero, esto no puede estar pasando. Hablé con ella… hablé con ella anoche y estaba bien- mientras hablaba, lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Será mejor que espere en el coche- dijo de repente Castle. Kate tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Podía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos del escritor. "Su hija tiene más o menos su edad, no debe de ser fácil ver a esta chica llorar". Él, sin esperar respuesta se dirigió rápidamente hacia el coche sacando el teléfono y marcando a quien Beckett supuso que sería Alexis.

La detective entró en el apartamento y guió a la chica hasta el sofá. Dejó que se calmara durante unos instantes mientras observaba la habitación. No era muy grande, pero estaba repleta de fotografías de la víctima y su hermana. En algunas de ellas se podían ver a dos adultos a su lado. "Deben de ser sus padres" pensó tristemente.

- Ella era todo lo que tenía, después de lo que pasó con papá y mamá- continuó llorando la adolescente. Después, se compuso y pese a que algunas lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos, se encaró a Beckett. - ¿Que le ha pasado?

"Esta es la parte más dura". - Fue…- no sabía si continuar, si decirle la verdad de cómo había muerto o decir una verdad más edulcorada, sin detalles. Le bastó una mirada de la chica enfrente suyo para saber que pese a todo, quería, no, **necesitaba** la verdad.- Fue violada y luego asfixiada. - "Que delicada" pensó una voz en su cabeza. Kate sabía que quizás no debería haber sido tan franca, pero pensó que a ella le hubiera gustado saber todos los detalles. "No todo el mundo es como tú" contraatacó la voz.

Con una voz un poco rota por la emoción, la joven chica, fue haciéndole preguntas respecto a si había sufrido, si había sospechosos, etc. La detective respondió como mejor pudo, pero la falta de pruebas del caso hacía que hubiese muchas preguntas las cuales no tenían respuesta. Kate la fue observando asegurándose de que la información no fuera demasiado para la pobre chica. "Menos mal" pensó, aunque notó que la vocecita le decía que había tenido suerte. Centrándose de nuevo en la conversación, interrogó a la adolescente.

- ¿Tenía algún enemigo o alguien que pudiera tener algo contra ella?

- No… mi hermana era una persona normal, de vez en cuando se peleaba con alguna amiga o tenía alguna que otra bronca con su novio, pero ya está.

"Me lo suponía, un asesinato de oportunidad". Pese a sus pensamientos, Kate quiso asegurarse.

- ¿Podrías darme el nombre y dónde puedo encontrar al novio de tu hermana?

- Claro, pero Javi no es capaz de… de…

- Es procedimiento estándar, tengo que hablar con las personas cercanas a la víctima.

Con una mirada dubitativa, le dio lo que pedía y con la promesa de volver con más respuestas, la detective se marchó en busca de su coche. Una vez llegó, se quedó afuera, observando como el autor hablaba por teléfono con su hija.

"Es increíble cómo cambia cuando habla con ella". Se quedó pensativa un rato hasta que Rick la vio i decidió entrar en el coche.

- Hasta luego cariño, nos vemos en casa… yo también te quiero.- dijo Castle antes de colgar.- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba.- contestó ella.

- Esto… detective…

- Mira, lo entiendo si esto ha sido demasiado para ti, no pasa nada porque te hayas quedado en el coche, es mi trabajo no el tuyo. Que te hayas sentido vulnerable solo te hace humano, a mí también me cuesta.- interrumpió ella a Rick. "Quizás ahora se dé cuenta de que esto es más duro de lo que creía y me deje trabajar" pensó.

Castle se quedó callado, perplejo.

- Por mucho que me guste que no te hayas tomado mal que me haya ido, no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte.

"¡Mierda! Otra vez he dicho algo enfrente suyo que no debería haber mencionado". Él, teniendo compasión, no hizo comentario alguno sobre la sombra de rojo que ahora cubría su cara.

- Estaba hablando con Alexis del caso cuando se ha percatado de que hemos cometido un error colosal. No me hubiera dado cuenta si ella no lo hubiera dicho.

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Estás divulgando información sobre el caso con tu hija de 15 años?- exclamó asombrada la detective. "¿¡es que este hombre está loco!?"

- Tranquila, ya está acostumbrada.- dijo él sin inmutarse.- es ella la que normalmente me ayuda a la hora de crear maneras y escenarios para los crímenes de mis libros. Además ella es muy madura para su edad, cosas así no le afectan… bueno a lo que iba, que hemos estado tan preocupados por el hecho de que un policía haya podido cometer un crimen que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que la carta que nos envió el primer asesino decía **tres **cuerpos, no dos.

Kate apartó a un lado su perplejidad por cómo Castle criaba a su hija y se dio cuenta de que, pese a todo, tenía razón. La carta que el asesino les había enviado decía:

_"__Detectives, detectives,_

_Que decepcionado estoy_

_Me habían dicho que eran los mejores de la ciudad,_

_Pero ya van __**tres**__ cuerpos y no me pueden encontrar._

_¿Cuantos más tendré que matar_

_Para que me puedan encontrar?"_

- Si tenemos en cuenta que el último asesinato lo hizo alguien más y no está relacionado con los otros dos, solo hemos encontrado dos cuerpos.-explicó Beckett más para sí misma que para Rick.

- Exacto. Hay otro cadáver ahí a fuera que aún no hemos hallado.

* * *

(Comisaria)

La detective y el escritor solo habían salido del ascensor cuando fueron recibidos con una voz:

- ¡Beckett, a mi despacho!

Kate se paró en seco. "Mierda" pensó mientras se dirigía al despacho del comisario Roy Montgomery. Castle la siguió contento como unas pascuas por saber qué es lo que estaba a punto de suceder. "Como se nota que no es su trabajo el que está en riesgo" pensó un poco molesta ella.

- ¿Señor?

Éste les indicó que cerraran la puerta antes de continuar.

- ¿Por qué tienes a los detectives Ryan y Esposito investigando a los policías que han leído el expediente de tu caso?-antes de que la detective pudiera defenderse continuó.- ¿por qué están siquiera investigando a un policía? ¿Es que no tuviste suficiente con lo que pasó la última vez? ¡Joder, Beckett! ¿Dame una buena razón para no suspenderte ahora mismo por insubordinación? ¡Te dije muy claramente que si alguna vez volvías a investigar a un compañero tendrías problemas con Asuntos Internos, por no hablar de lo que podría pasar en el precinto! ¡Tuviste suerte la última vez, podría haber terminado todo de otra manera muy distinta!- Al final de su agitado discurso la detective pudo ver la sombra del miedo y preocupación en los ojos de su mentor.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Kate se quedó muda. Sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que estuviera removiendo esas arenas traería conflictos con el capitán, pero no tenía ni idea de que éste reaccionaría así. Entonces, antes de que pudiera contestar, el hombre a su lado la sorprendió defendiéndola.

- Las intenciones de la detective eran buenas, si supiera los hechos del caso seguro que lo entendería.

- Los hechos del caso no tienen nada que ver con las acciones de la detective, que a sabiendas ha desobedecido una orden directa.- interrumpió Roy recobrando la serenidad. -No me gusta tener que hacer esto Beckett, pero no puedo permitirme que vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió hace dos años. Suspensión sin pago por dos días. ¿Supongo que no tengo que advertirte que pasará la próxima vez?- preguntó retóricamente.

- No, señor.- Kate dejó su placa, su arma y se marchó. Rick, sin saber lo que acababa de suceder miró confuso entre la detective y su jefe hasta que finalmente se dio prisa para alcanzar a Beckett en el ascensor.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que acaba de suceder?

"Supongo que ahora sí que debería… sí, casi será mejor que lo sepa todo"

- Aquí no.- y se dirigió a su coche.

* * *

(Casa de Kate)

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado en el despacho de Montgomery?- Preguntó irritado el autor.

"¿Ninguna insinuación sobre el hecho de que lo haya traído a mi apartamento y sus implicaciones? Debe de estar más enfadado de lo que pensaba…"

- Hace dos años, estuve involucrada en un caso.- empezó ella.- Los detectives asignados al caso estuvieron semanas pensando que tratábamos con un experto del crimen, un verdadero psicópata. Por aquel tiempo yo todavía era una oficial novata, pero me di cuenta de que había otra posible teoría. Los otros detectives la ignoraron por sus implicaciones, pero yo continuaba pensando que podía ser posible.

Ante la mirada interrogativa de Castle ella continuó.

- Pensé, ¿Y qué pasa si no es que el asesino sea muy bueno y cuidadoso? ¿Y si el motivo por el cual aún no hayamos hallado ni un solo pelo, ADN o una huella servible del asesino es porque nos los está quitando directamente de nuestro laboratorio?

Rick empezó a dar tumbos por la habitación. "Casi puedo ver como giran las tuercas en su cabeza" pensó ella.

- Inteligente, de esta forma no tendría por qué preocuparse de sus huellas o el ADN. Simplemente tendría que hacerlos desaparecer o intercambiarlos con otros una vez estuvieran en el laboratorio…

- Exacto. En aquella época yo tenía una visión muy distinta de la policía, la veía como una entidad impoluta, inmune a la corrupción, así que aunque tuviera ese sentimiento de que era posible que uno de mis compañeros fuera el culpable, tardé mucho tiempo en empezar a investigar. Demasiado.- Dijo amargamente Beckett.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Tienes que entender que entonces yo no tenía experiencia alguna sobre el terreno ni tampoco tenía ninguna autoridad, así que aunque tuviera esa corazonada, no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Investigué lo que los detectives me ordenaron y mantuve mi boca cerrada durante semanas. Hay quien puede decir que trabajé aún más duro para intentar demostrar que estaba equivocada, que no había ningún policía involucrado, pero al final de tantos callejones sin salida me obligué a mi misma a encararme al jefe de la investigación y contarle mi hipótesis.

* * *

(Flashback)

_- Disculpe señor.- Empezó insegura una Kate de 25 años._

_El detective O'Neill la miró con sus ojos cansados._

_- ¿Sí, oficial Beckett?_

_- Verá señor, he… he tenido una idea respecto al caso._

"_Ya estamos, otro oficial que cree que puede cerrar este caso antes que nosotros" pensó cansado el detective. "Es la tercera vez esta semana". Aunque pensando que tampoco tenía mucho que perder le hizo un gesto para que continuara. "Roy parece pensar que ésta va a llegar lejos" pensó incierto O'Neill. Él era un policía de la vieja escuela y aún no tenía muy bien asimilado el hecho de que hubiera mujeres en ese oficio de hombres._

_Kate, con un poco más de confianza continuó._

_- Verá, estaba… - "Dios esto va a ser más duro de lo que pensaba" pensó ella- estaba pensando que quizás haya otro motivo por el cual aún no hayamos podido encontrar ningún rastro físico del asesino en las escenas de los crímenes.- El viejo detective frunció el ceño pero no la interrumpió.- Puede que sí que hubiera ADN en las fibras que encontramos en las escenas, y también puede ser que las huellas que encontramos… fueran viables…-continuó Kate con una voz cada vez más baja sometida a la mirada airada del veterano._

_- ¿Sabes que es lo que estás insinuando?- dijo con un cuchicheo enfadado._

_Ella tan solo asintió, intimidada por la presencia del otro hombre._

_- ¡Es ridículo! ¡Descabellado! Además de estar completamente fuera de lugar. Tienes suerte de que me lo hayas dicho a mí, ¿Tienes idea de cuáles serían las reacciones de los otros oficiales si se enteraran de que los están acusando? ¿Los problemas que traería al precinto?_

_- Entonces ¿que debería hacer, callarme la boca y mirar a otro lado incluso cuando creo que algo no va bien? ¿Es así como van las cosas en esta comisaria? ¿O es que tener una placa hace que estés por encima de la ley?- dijo furiosa Kate, aunque cuchicheando._

_El detective de 55 años se quedó mirando a Kate. "No sé si tiene un sentido de la justicia enorme o es simplemente idiota. En todo caso ya veo porque le gusta a Montgomery". En ese momento O'Neill tomó una decisión._

_- Tienes agallas te daré eso, pero te lo advierto Beckett, ve con cuidado. Si quieres investigar esta… corazonada tuya hazlo, pero hazlo desde la sombra. Nadie puede enterarse y menos aún si al final resulta que tenías razón. El asesino podría hacer algo desesperado… y la gente del precinto… no se tomará muy bien el hecho de que investigues a uno de los nuestros…_

_Mientras Beckett se alejaba pudo oír como O'Neill suspiraba._

_- Espero que estés equivocada.-dijo en voz baja._

"_Yo también lo espero" pensó Kate. "Por favor, que esté equivocada"._

- Pero no lo estaba… y esa conversación trajo muchos problemas…

- ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Te delató a los otros detectives, es por eso que se armó un jaleo?- Preguntó Rick entusiasmado con la historia.

"Si alguien me hubiera dicho ayer que tendría a mi escritor favorito en mi apartamento, contándole una historia que solo se la he contado a Lanie le hubiera tomado por loco". Pensó ella sonriendo.

- Todo a su debido tiempo Castle. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que nunca es bueno apresurar una historia.

- Bueno detective, ya que parece que de prisa tienes poca, ¿qué te parece si pido comida china? Porque no sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Mirando al reloj asombrada, Kate se dio cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que pensaba.

- Sí, casi será mejor cenar y luego continuar con la historia.

Mientras Rick llamaba para pedir la comida, Beckett se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

- Si veo el pomo de la puerta moverse, te haré saber que tengo una pistola debajo de la almohada. - "Creo que con eso le quedará claro que no debe espiarme mientras me cambio".

- Entendido.- Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Una vez cambiada con unos pantalones de deporte, una camiseta ancha y una coleta, se encontró a Rick observando las fotografías de su apartamento. Estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Esa es mi madre.- él saltó de golpe del susto.- Murió cuando yo tenía 19 años. - Éste último comentario escapó de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta.- ¿Que has pedido al final?

Rick se quedó parado un momento, mirándola fijamente. Al final, dándose cuenta de que tenía que decir algo, le siguió la corriente y se alejaron de temas profundos.

Durante la cena, Beckett se encontró hablando de todo y de nada con el escritor. Anécdotas de la infancia, casos extraños, encuentros con las fans… y por sorpresa de ella, disfrutó y rió como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

- Te lo juro… ahora que lo pienso es un milagro que Alexis no haya necesitado terapia- ante la mirada interrogativa de ella explicó.- fue ella quien me encontró atado en el armario con el cuchillo en la boca…

Ante esa declaración Kate empezó a reír como una loca.

- ¿Cómo sino iba a poder saber si Derrick Storm sería capaz de salir de allí?

Kate no se dio cuenta de que se habían trasladado de la mesa del comedor al sofá y ya llevaban más de una botella de vino tomada hasta después de un ataque de risa particularmente fuerte.

- Tengo que decir que esta noche está siendo más divertida de lo que esperaba. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.- admitió ella.

- Estoy a su servicio detective, cualquier cosa por ver esa hermosa sonrisa.-dijo él jugando con un mechón que se había escapado de su coleta.

La cara de Kate se tiñó de rojo (no por primera vez esa noche). "Es el vino, no es más que el alcohol que hace sonrojarme. No son esos ojos mirándome, ni esa sonrisa, ni sus dedos jugando con mi pelo…"

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que durante la conversación se habían ido acercando el uno al otro y que ahora sus caras se encontraban a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. La detective estaba hipnotizada por los ojos del escritor, así que cuando él centró su vista en su boca y se acercó ella, simplemente le imitó. Se quedó mirando a los labios entreabiertos de Rick, tan cerca que podía notar su aliento, tan cerca que casi podía notar su textura…

- Riiiiiiiing

Ambos de quedaron paralizados, el hechizo: roto. Kate, dándose cuenta de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer se retiró a toda prisa y se levantó del sofá. Castle, incómodo carraspeó y se centró en su teléfono.

Beckett daba gracias por la distracción, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si el móvil no los hubiera interrumpido "No puedo pensar cosas así, a mí ni siquiera me gusta" entonces oyó de nuevo la vocecita en su interior:

"¡No pienses más! ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es cogerle el móvil tirarlo por la ventana y continuar con lo que estabais haciendo!". Avergonzada por sus pensamientos, fue a la cocina para poner algo de distancia entre los dos. "No puedes esconderte en la cocina para siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de aquí y enfrentarte a él" continuó la vocecita.

"¡Cállate! A ver piensa Kate, no ha pasado nada (por poco, pero no ha pasado nada), no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte". Paró de cavilar cuando dejó de oír la voz de Rick y se dio cuenta de que seguramente llevaba ya un rato en la cocina y tenía que salir.

- ¿Quién era?-"Eso es, actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada"

- Gina, mi editora.- incómodo, continuó.- mira, tengo… tengo que irme a escribir algo o si no me hará picadillo…

- Oh… vale… supongo que ya continuaré la historia… em… ¿Mañana?

- ¿Hist...? Claro, la historia… sí mañana… aunque me hubiera gustado saber de qué iba todo antes de ir al precinto pero bueno…

Kate se quedó mirando a Castle en un silencio incómodo mientras él hacía lo mismo. Ambos reacios a decir adiós.

- Bueno… - empezó ella al final.

- Un momento. ¡Al final no has explicado lo que ha sucedido en el despacho del capitán! ¡Y ahora que lo pienso, te ha suspendido!- exclamó el escritor.

- Mañana podemos quedar temprano y así termino la historia y explico lo que ha sucedido mejor…- "Mierda boca, porque no obedeces al cerebro, ¡Mira lo que has hecho ahora!" pensó desesperada a ella, aunque pudo notar como la vocecita estaba encantada.

Pese a la incómoda situación, los ojos del escritor se encendieron como si le hubiera hecho el mejor regalo del mundo y una enorme sonrisa ocupó su cara. Kate al verla inconscientemente se la devolvió.

- ¡Claro! Quedamos a las ocho aquí, no te preocupes traeré el desayuno. ¡Hasta mañana!

Se quedó un rato contemplando la puerta cerrada con una cara de bobalicona hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora. "¡Las 2:15! No puedo recordar la última vez que tuve a un hombre hasta tan tarde en mi apartamento que no fuera mi padre… un momento… ¿qué hacía su editora llamándole tan tarde?" Su mente empezó a divagar sobre su posible relación cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo. "Se llama estar celosa, y es lo que estás" atacó la vocecita. Decidida a ignorarla, se dirigió a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ésta. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando pudo notar los hilos del sueño cerniéndose sobre ella, llevándola a un mundo donde pudo ver y experimentar que es lo que hubiera pasado si ese dichoso teléfono no los hubiera interrumpido.

* * *

(Loft de Castle)

Castle entró en su estudio. Eran más de las dos y media, pero por alguna razón no estaba cansado, más bien al contrario, sentía una extraña vitalidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. Se sentó en su sillón y cogió su portátil. Sonriendo, pensó en lo que había sucedido en el apartamento de Kate. Nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de atracción, ni tampoco había conocido a alguien que le hiciera perder la noción del tiempo como la detective. Recordó como de cerca había tenido a sus labios, como ella se había acercado en vez de alejarse… soñó despierto un rato hasta que vio su portátil y empezó a escribir con una sonrisa aún en la boca.

"_Ella siempre hacía lo mismo antes de ir a ver el cadáver. Después de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, después de sacar un bolígrafo de la goma de la visera para el sol, después de que sus largos dedos acariciaron sus caderas para sentir la comodidad de su ropa de trabajo, lo siguiente que hacía siempre era una pausa. No demasiado larga. Lo suficiente para hacer una inspiración lenta y profunda. Era lo único que necesitaba para recordar aquello que nunca podría olvidar. Otro cadáver la estaba esperando. Soltó el aire. Y cuando sintió los bordes ásperos del agujero que había dejado la parte de su vida que había volado por los aires, la detective Nikki Heat estuvo lista. Abrió la puerta del coche y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo."_

Martha bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y vio que la luz del estudio de su hijo estaba abierta y se acercó. "¿Qué estará haciendo Richard a estas horas de la noche?" cuando vio que estaba escribiendo tan intensamente se volvió silenciosamente y volvió a subir las escaleras. "Es increíble lo que ha logrado esa detective con una sola noche" y con una sonrisa en los labios fue pensando en una escusa para poder volver a ver a la mujer que había inspirado a su hijo de aquella manera. "Será un placer conocerte Kate Beckett, ya lo creo".

* * *

Como siempre muchísimas gracias a LiLi0024 por recordarme de vez en cuando que tengo que escribir y por haber corregido este capítulo pese a ser bastante más largo de lo habitual. Espero volver a darte faena en una semana o así :)

Por cierto, he tardado muuuuucho, pero estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo, ¡4000 palabras! es casi el doble de lo habitual...


End file.
